buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
David Boreanaz
David Boreanaz (born May 16, 1969) is an American actor, television producer, and director, best known for his role as Angel on the supernatural drama series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin off Angel. He is also very well known for his role as Special Agent Seeley Booth on the television crime drama Bones. Early Life David Boreanaz was born on May 16, 1969 in Buffalo, New York where his father, Dave Roberts , was working as a weather forecaster and children's show host as Dave Thomas, for ABC affiliate WKBW-TV, and his mother, Patti Boreanaz, was a travel agent. He is of Italian descent on his father's side (the surname Boreanaz is of Northern Italian origin). His mother is of half Slovak and part Irish, German, French, and Swiss descent. When Boreanaz was nine years old, the family moved to the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania area after his father took a job at WPVI-TV, the ABC affiliate in Philadelphia. Boreanaz attended Rosemont School of the Holy Child in his early years and then high school at Malvern Preparatory School in Malvern, Pennsylvania, and went to college at Ithaca College in Ithaca, New York. Career David Boreanaz's first paid acting appearance was a 1993 guest spot on the American sitcom, Married... with Children, as Kelly's two-timing biker boyfriend, who gets pummeled by her father, Al. He was cast in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after being suggested for the role to Marti Noxon by one of Boreanaz's neighbors, after walking his dog past their house. In the cult series, he played the mysterious Angel, a vampire cursed with a soul as punishment for his past sins. The show became enormously successful and Boreanaz starred in a spin-off series, Angel, which gave the character a chance to evolve and concentrated on Angel's battle for redemption for the sins he committed before he regained his soul. He appeared on Buffy from 1997 to 1999, at which point he began starring in Angel, which ran until 2004, with some guest appearances on Buffy after his departure. Boreanaz's only starring role in a major theatrical film was in 2001's slasher horror film, Valentine, alongside Denise Richards and Katherine Heigl. In 2002, he had a supporting role in a Lifetime television movie titled I'm with Lucy. In 2003, he appeared in the music video for singer Dido's hit single "White Flag", and was the voice of Leon (Squall Leonhart) in the video game Kingdom Hearts, but he did not reprise his role in the sequel. In 2005, Boreanaz began starring opposite Emily Deschanel on the current prime time television series, Bones. He also appeared in These Girls, a Canadian film in which he played a biker; the film received a limited theatrical release in Canada in March 2006, after premiering at the Toronto Film Festival and the Vancouver International Film Festival. He has also starred in the independent films Mr. Fix It and Suffering Man's Charity (released on DVD as Ghost Writer), as well as the direct-to-DVD sequel The Crow: Wicked Prayer in which he starred alongside Tara Reid. In 2006, he starred in another DVD release, The Hard Easy, which also starred Nick Lachey. In that same year, he also voiced Hal Jordan in the direct to video DC Comics animated feature Justice League: The New Frontier. In the season three finale of his TV series Bones, Boreanaz's character Seeley Booth is seen in his bathtub reading an issue of Green Lantern, the character he voiced in that feature. As well as being a producer on Bones since its third season, Boreanaz also directed a number of episodes, including "The Bones That Foam," "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole," "The Bullet in the Brain," and "The Blackout in the Blizzard." It has also since been reported by Hart Hanson, the creator of Bones, that Boreanaz has directed and starred in the series' 100th episode airing in the fifth season. BuddyTV ranked him #13 on its "TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010" list and #18 in 2011. In the 2011 movie "The Mighty Macs," Boreanaz plays the role of Ed Rush, NBA referee and husband of Immaculata basketball coach Cathy Rush, released to theaters on Friday, October 21, 2011. David completed his role as Det. Les Scanlon in the fantasy drama "Officer Down". Elisabeth Röhm co-starred in the film with David. Officer Down is set to release in 2013. David Boreanaz later starred in one of the principal roles on Bones with T.J. Thyne (a lawyer in Angel Season Five). Personal Life Family Boreanaz lives in Los Angeles, California. He was married to Ingrid Quinn from June 7, 1997 to October 1999. He has been married to actress and Playmate Jaime Bergman since November 24, 2001. David and Jaime have a son, Jaden (Jaden Rayne Boreanaz, born on May 1, 2002), and a daughter, Bella (born Bardot Vita Boreanaz on August 31, 2009, her name was later changed to Bella Vita Bardot Boreanaz). Reconstructive Surgery In 2004, Boreanaz underwent reconstructive surgery on the anterior cruciate ligament of his left knee, a result of a running injury he suffered in high school that was not fully corrected at that time. His recovery did not prevent Angel production from continuing, but did limit his mobility and physical activities in several episodes, including his directorial debut, Soul Purpose. Marital Infidelities In May, 2010, Boreanaz admitted to multiple infidelities. It was revealed that Boreanaz had an affair with Tiger Woods' former mistress Rachel Uchitel. Uchitel initially stated that she was not involved with Boreanaz, but later admitted to the affair. She denied extorting him over their alleged affair. Sexual Harassment Lawsuit In July 2010, an extra on Bones, Kristina Hagan, sued Boreanaz and 20th Century Fox Television for more than $25,000. She held that Boreanaz had tried to kiss and fondle her several times in August 2009, and sued on claims of sexual harassment and intentional infliction of emotional distress. David's rep issued the following statement: "The allegations concerning any alleged inappropriate conduct by David Boreanaz are totally fabricated and absurd. There is no validity to this lawsuit". In March 2011, Gloria Allred, Hagan's attorney, said the lawsuit was resolved but provided no further details. Gallery Notes and Trivia *''Bones'', the show he is currently one of the leading cast, also starred many actors of Buffyverse like Robin Riker (Catherine Madison), Geoff Meed (Andrew Borba/Mag), Brian Gross (Tor Hauer), David Brisbin (Mr. Anderson), Terry Cain (Mrs. Tishler), Clea DuVall (Marcie Ross), Ryan Bittle (Mitch Fargo), Denise Dowse (Ms. Miller), Brent Jennings (Absalom), Gregory Scott Cummins (Big Ugly), Wendy Way (Dierdre Page), Carlease Burke (Winslow), Bianca Lawson (Kendra Young), James Parks (Tector Gorch), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Miriam Flynn (Ellen Frank), Chad Todhunter (Rickie Thomas), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Nathan Anderson (John Lee Walker), Edward Edwards (Travis), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Michael Cudltiz (Big Bob), Alex Skuby (Vincent/Harlan), Andy Umberger (D'Hoffryn/Ronald Meltzer), Bonita Friedericy (Mrs. Finkle/Patience), Tracy Middendorf (Tina), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Aldis Hodge (Unidentified Masked Teen), Adam Grimes (Unidentified Lobster Boy), Garikayi Mutambirwa (Intern), Eric Matheny (Colm), Bryan Cuprill (Roy), Stephen M. Porter (Jack), Beth Grant (Maude Pearson), Ron Marasco (Allen Lloyd), Leonard Roberts (Forrest Gates), Chris Tallman (Nick Straley), Sean Gunn (Lucas/Mars), Brett Gilbert (Reptilian Demon), Colby French (Tay), P.J. Marino (Peter Wilkers), Tracey Costello (Laura), Jesse James (Ryan Anderson), Alastair Duncan (Collins) Henri Lubatti (Head vampire), Maurice Compte (Chain), Sam Anderson (Holland Manners), Justina Machado (Jo), Melissa Marsala (Judy Kovacs), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), David Kagen (Unidentified candle salesman), Tom Breyer (Unidentified writer), Edwin Hodge (Keenan), Cheryl White (Claire Jeakins), Brian Tee (Unidentified medical intern (Family)|medical intern), Kevin Rankin (Donald Maclay), Ezra Buzzington (Unidentified Bartender (Willy's Bar)), Kali Rocha (Halfrek), Tom Kiesche (Detective Broomfield), Evan Arnold (Shempire), Katherine Ann McGregor (Catherine Manners), Abraham Benrubi (Olaf the Troll), Oliver Muirhead (Phillip), Darby Stanchfield (Denise), Victoria Kelleher (Val), Eric Lange (a Lubber Demon), Kyle Davis (Kenny), Camille Mana (Les), Thomas Kopache (old Denver), Mik Scriba (Sam), Pete Gardner (Joseph Kramer), Pat Skipper (McCarthy), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Tom McCleister (Lorne's mother), Kate Norby (Elisabeth), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Alice Lo (Chinese demon woman), David Denman (Skip), Rance Howards (Marcus Roscoe), Marcia Ann Burrs (Bellamy), Christopher May (Male Customer), David J. Miller (Rat-faced demon), Kavan Reece (Justin), Charles Duckworth (Glenn), Adam Gordon (Carl), Kristoffer Polaha (Dylan Blim), Jim Ortlieb (the translator in Lullaby), Jordan Belfi (Ryan (Smashed)), Kelly Smith (Unidentified woman (Smashed)), Jessa French (Cleo), Aimee Garcia (Cynthia York), Tony Pasqualini (Harlan Elster), Pat Crawford Brown (Wig Lady), Mark Harellik (Kurskov), Steven Hack (Lionel), Susan Santiago (Mrs. Ferguson), Troy Brenna (Nezzla Demon/Avilas), Marina Benedict (Kim), Nichole Hiltz (Diana), Deborah Zoe (Mistress Meerna), Michael Medico (Mr. Raiden), Clayton Rohner (Lee DeMarco), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Azura Skye (Cassie Newton), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton), Rick Gonzalez (Tomas), Kevin Christy (Josh), Joyce Guy (Hawkins), Randy Oglesby (Oliver Seidel), Riki Lindhome (Cheryl), Jack Kehler (Manjet), Amanda Fuller (Eve), Joel David Moore (Karl), Christopher Neiman (Francis), K.D. Aubert (Nikki Wood), David Monahan (Garrett), Gina Torres (Jasmine), Sam Witwer (John Stoler), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Danny Woodburn (Finger eating demon), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Braeden Marcott (Jacob Crane), Ryan Alvarez (Pee Pee demon), Eyal Podell (Sam Lawson), Joel Polis (Captain Franklin), Mark Colson (Izzerial) and Adam Baldwin (Marcus Hamilton). *Boreanaz has also voiced Angel in the 2003 Xbox video game adaption External Links * Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category: Angel (series) Actors Category:Directors Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (video games) Actors Category:Series Regulars Category:Guest Stars